sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dresden White Diamond (Tetrawyvern)
Dresden White Diamond 'is a Diamond character by Tetrawyvern. Created for use as a geoweapon, they were abandoned for emerging as too small. Appearance WIP Personality Dresden White likes to think of themself as a dignified person, and generally, that label is fairly accurate. They are focused, polite, somewhat solemn, and possess a taste for what they regard as the "finer things" in life. Generally, they develop strong emotional connections with certain items and disregard pretty much everything else. This is especially true of their 'treasure' collection, which they consider more important than their very existence. Outside of Dresden White's refined persona, they can be somewhat overenergetic and uncontrollable. Their attention tends to shift all over the place, making it difficult for them to focus or act rational. They can generally control themself and avoid this unruly state of mind, but they can easily be pulled over, especially by shiny things. History During Homeworld's earliest days, a few disorderly Gems were causing unrest within the system. They didn't understand why they had to obey the Diamond Authority and were rumored to be plotting rebellion. The Diamonds, hoping show their power by crushing the rebellion before it could even begin, created three massive geoweapons and incubated them within the crust of the planet Spiral. They were known as the Dresden Diamonds and were described by the Authority as some of the most large and powerful Gems to ever exist. Dresden White Diamond was to be the most powerful of the three. However, due to an unsustainable use of Spiral's nutrients, the Dresdens were incubated incorrectly and came out as miniscule. The Diamonds were disgusted and abandoned the Planet, leaving Dresden White, Green, and Yellow behind. They were on their own. Dresden White quickly found ways to amuse themself, exploring every mountain and crater of Spiral and collecting everything they found. Some of it was special, some of it was trash, but to them, it was all treasure. After a few hundred millennia, they had amassed both stable relationships with Dresden Green and Yellow and thousands of various treasures. They lived in this manner until a group of five Gems they didn't know showed up. Curious, Dresden White began observing them, eventually developing a negative opinion of them after witnessing them attack Dresden Yellow. After a few failed attempts to get rid of them, White was eventually able to negotiate with them, and the two parties established a sort of friendship. They have been living in peace together for quite some time now. Abilities Dresden White Diamond possesses standard Gem abilities and traits, excluding fusion. Skillset * '''Improbable Weapon Proficiency: '''Dresden White Diamond is very skilled with their strongman mallet, despite it not being designed for combat * '''Hyper Eyesight: Dresden White Diamond has incredibly detailed vision, allowing them to see and study objects in advanced detail. * Accelerated Tasking: Dresden White Diamond can complete tasks, particularly sorting-based tasks, at an immense speed and with complete focus. Unique Abilities * Center of Gravity Defiance: Dresden White Diamond is extremely balanced and can change their own trajectory from unstable to balanced at will, making it pretty much impossible to knock them over. * Immense Durability: Due to being a Diamond, Dresden White Diamond's form is incredibly durable, making it difficult to destroy their physical form. However, they can be poofed if hit with a strike that is powerful enough. Additional Tools * Strongman Mallet: Dresden White Diamond possesses a heavy mallet originally from a Test-Your-Strength game. They consider it one of their greatest treasures. Relationships Dresden Green Diamond Dresden White thinks of Dresden Green as a very close friend and is generally willing to collaborate with them on whatever it is they're working on. Dresden Yellow Diamond Dresden White sees Dresden Yellow as a friend, but is also somewhat protective of them, trying to make sure they get what they need. The Mismatch Gems Dresden White respects the Mismatch Gems to some extent, but is also capable of acting friendly with them. They are particularly respectful of Kreuzite's distinguished nature. Separate sections for all Mismatch Gems coming soon. Trivia * Dresden White uses custom they/them pronouns. Category:A to Z Category:Tetra's Alcove Category:Gems Category:OCs Category:Diamonds Category:Characters Category:Misfits and Mysteries